Only the Best I Ever Had
by SeaBreeze
Summary: Katie Bell/George Weasley. songfic. George Weasley has been in love with me since the day I met him. You can ask him, he’d tell you the exact same...


Only the Best I Ever Had  
  
By Seabreeze  
  
A/N: This is a Katie Bell/George Weasley fic. Um, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: What kind of nutter would try to claim JKR's work? Our Lady Peace owns 4 am and David Gray owns Gray Sky Morning. Good songs.  
  
  
  
On to the storio.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
George Weasley has been in love with me since the day I met him. As egotistical as it sounds, it's true. You can ask him, he'd tell you the exact same. Not that I did anything to deserve his admiration and, well, love. He just. saw me and fell in love. Then, as he got to know me, the feelings only grew. Of course, all of this is straight from him. To me. And then. on paper, probably for someone to accidentally find and read to my great embarrassment. Wait, maybe this isn't such a good idea. no, just kidding. I couldn't not get it out if I tried.  
  
Basically, here's our story: George and I had always been good friends and, as goofy as he can get, we could talk to each other about anything. Anything. You name it; we've probably discussed it in great detail. Then one day, he let it slip about how he feels about me. It was a rather uncomfortable moment, I'll tell you that. I was not ready for anyone to like me, at least like that, so I told him to wait awhile and we could be friends until then. He agreed, and our friendship continued on. Things were wonderful for a while until I met another guy. Not at Hogwarts, but at Hogsmeade. We got along well and he was very flattering, so I began to. see him, sort of. George and many others warned me of his not-quite-noble intentions and rudeness, but I never saw that side of him. I ignored my friends' warnings, stupidly. Until the day the kid proved all my friends right, in front of George no less. George was so upset, understandably. I can still hear him yelling about it. 'The one guy you choose is my worst enemy! Fine then, fine!' and then 'What do I need to do to get you to look at me, Katie?' and last and worst of all: 'I'm sorry I got so upset, Katie, but the thing is, I do love you.'  
  
Oohhhhhh boy. Wow. I can't tell you how many emotions hit me all at once, hitting my heart like frozen lightning, that one second in time when he told me that. The first one I could understand was that I was flattered in a way I had never been before. I told him that, and then the more I thought about it, the more freaked out it made me. It kept freaking me out to the point that I had to tell him not to say it to me anymore, and I think he was offended.  
  
Eventually, we got over that and moved on. We were still friends, of course, and though you'd expect us to have drifted apart after that, we became closer. And very, very slowly, I started to fall for him. It was so foreign it took me forever to realize what I was feeling. I really had no clue, and then one day it hit me. I really had feelings for him. I mean, here I am, all my life wondering if the male sex can actually love, and my good friend George can. And he loves me, of all people. All I'd ever wanted was to be in love with someone who loved me, and by some crazy miracle, George loved me. Eventually, I loved George back.  
  
This is when things started to get messed up.  
  
I'm this close to telling George I feel the same way when I find out the worst possible thing to find out for me at this time. After allowing myself to develop my feelings for George, let them grow huge and strong, I find out he has a girlfriend. And to make it even more wonderful, he didn't even tell me. The nerve of him. It was bad enough he was with someone else, but he didn't even tell me. I found out, who knows how long after, from a friend of hers. You'd think my best friend would have the decency to tell me he had a girlfriend, but no. God forbid anything in this world go as it should. Anyways, I was so upset and lost it. I hate being left in the cold even when everything's fine, but this was so much worse. I yelled at him for not telling me, yelled at him for being cruel and making me feel stupid, but my true feelings for him never came out. And I swore they never would, at least not until he and his girlfriend broke up, because I really like and respect this girl.  
  
Which is why these last few weeks have been so unbearably cold. We've grown far apart, and I can't tell him how I feel. Not if I want to respect myself and the other girl. Oh, she's wonderful, which makes things worse. It would be so much easier if she were hate-able.  
  
My point is, I lost everything I ever wanted because I was too ignorant and scared to realize it was what I wanted. George and I hardly speak anymore, and it's only because we grew apart. Sometimes I wonder if somewhere deep down, does he love me still? And then another part of me hushes that one side up, because there's nothing worse than false hope. I wonder, if I had done something sooner, would he have taken me or been too far into the process of moving on? I hate that I lost him on account of my own foolishness and childishness. Is there hope for the future? Great Wizards, I hope so.  
  
  
  
*and if I don't make it known that  
  
I loved you all along  
  
Just like sunny days that  
  
We ignore because  
  
We're all dumb and jaded  
  
And I hope to God I figure out what's wrong*  
  
  
  
*so you sailed away  
  
into a gray sky morning  
  
now I'm here to stay  
  
nothing's quite the same now  
  
I just say your name now  
  
it's not so bad  
  
you're only the best I ever had  
  
you don't need me back  
  
you're just the best I ever had  
  
and I may find in time that you were always right  
  
you're always right* 


End file.
